


Незаконченный роман

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Малфой двигается с опасной, животной грацией, не теряя времени. Незачем – они оба понимают, для чего он здесь, какая звериная жажда раз за разом толкает их навстречу друг другу.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Незаконченный роман

Министерство магии никогда не спит, но к девяти вечера шумные коридоры смолкают. В девять вечера Поттер откладывает очередной отчет, снимает очки и морщится, сжимая переносицу пальцами в чернильных пятнах. Секретарь главы Аврората уже давно убрался домой, и Поттер самостоятельно готовит чашку кофе, опустошает ее одним глотком, разгоняя туман в голове.

Он ждет.

Когда часы отбивают половину десятого, отзвук знакомых шагов раздается в коридоре, а затем в дверь стучат. Не спрашивая разрешения – никогда не спрашивая разрешения; лишь обозначая присутствие.

– Входи.

Вошедший некрасив: острые черты лица, злые тонкие губы, бесцветные почти глаза. Но для Поттера он – одушевленный магнит, живой огонь, и когда кривая усмешка перечеркивает лицо напротив, он не может устоять. Никогда не мог.

Малфой двигается с опасной, животной грацией, не теряя времени. Незачем – они оба понимают, для чего он здесь, какая звериная жажда раз за разом толкает их навстречу друг другу. Поттер не знает, подозревает ли Астория об этой их небольшой «рабочей договорённости», не знает, есть ли у Малфоя кто-то ещё. Ему, по большому счету, всё равно – здесь и сейчас, в этом кабинете, Малфой только с ним и только для него – быстро, методично снимает одежду, пока Поттер привычно накладывает защитные чары. Малфой спускает с него брюки, заставляя нагнуться над столом, опускается на колени – и Поттер вздрагивает, прижимаясь вставшим членом к прохладной полированной столешнице, раскрывается под напором чужого горячего языка.

Малфой трахает его грубо, жестко, в точности так, как Поттеру нужно. Он опирается головой в сложенные руки и полностью отдается этому иллюзорному ощущению беспомощности, пока Малфой берет его, подчиняет, впивается ногтями в загривок, кончая. Только тогда Поттер поворачивается, трется изнывающим членом о чужое бедро, целует Малфоя глубоко и жадно, оставляя липкие пятна на его коже.

– Завтра? – Поттер умело скрывает почти-просьбу за деланно равнодушным вопросом, наблюдая за тем, как Малфой одевается. Тот так же равнодушно кивает.

Этот роман никогда не будет закончен.


End file.
